So Bad, But So Good
by xxxDataErrorxxx
Summary: Redefining Avengers - X-Men relations. (Quentin Quire/Kate Bishop)


**Title:** So Bad, But So Good.  
**Pairing: **Quentin Quire/Kate Bishop  
**Summary:** Redefining Avengers - X-Men relations.

I blame this fanfic on quentinfuckingquire. Who has officially ruin my Kate for other men. XD Fantastic Quentin, follow her 3

Excuse crappy writing, please. This is what happens when one refuses to pay attention in Economics. .

* * *

Things like _this_ rarely ever happen in the life of one Katherine Elizabeth Bishop. In fact, it shouldn't even happen in _general. _What was she even doing here to begin with?

_'God, you couldn't be any more obvious could you, Katie?' _She mused inwardly.

A _very_ audible gasp sounded out with the empty hallways, startling her back into reality as teeth sunk into the soft skin of her right shoulder. The hem of her shirt sliding off to one side on her. Royal blue eyes were lidded in arousal, a satisfying shudder running down her spine as he took a moment to suckle on the patch of skin. Worrying it between his teeth.

_'Oh.'_

It was faint, meant to go unnoticed by her. The hand currently fingering the clasp of her bra under her shirt.

_'When did that even happen?'_

Kate was never one to be outdone. Even with her back pressed up against the walls of the _Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, _of all places. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Taking Avengers - X-Men relations to a _whole new level_.

A breathless chuckle left her lips at the thought alone, causing him to look up at her with a rather annoyed expression upon his face, brown eyes narrowed and with a flick of his wrist. her bra came undone. Feeling just a bit lighter now.

There was a smug expression on his face. _Of course_, there was a smug expression on his face. Pleased by the breathless hitch and the low appreciative moan that left her plush lips as his lips descended from the hallow of her neck. _Daring_ to go any lower as his hands moved to her sides, thumbs rubbing against her belly gently.

_'Oh no, that will not do. Nope.'_

If there was anything that annoyed her about him, it was his stupid little smug expressions. That _massive_ ego of his and if there was anyone who could knock him down a peg or two, even if it was for a brief moment, it was _her_.

Slim fingers, calloused from the use of her bow and arrows, curled tighter within his pink hair, yanking his head back from her chest. It wasn't too harsh, just enough to establish a level of dominance between them.

The archer crashed her lips into the telepath's own, using the slight height advantage this position gave her to lead the kiss. Grant it, they were officially flushed against each other. Feeling her bra slid off from under her shirt, down her arms.

It was intense. Kissing _him_, always left her confused, because while his personality said one thing, his kisses said another. She went for harsh and crushing. Teasing as her tongue slipped between his lips through the gasp he emitted. She scrapped along his tongue with her upper teeth and lavished at the roof of his mouth. Doing everything she could to keep that _smug_ expression off his face.

_He_ on the other hand, went for soft and gentle. Recovering in almost an instant to cup her chin between his fingers. His other hand moving to rest on the small of her back to keep her balanced against the wall.

It always took her off guard. Reluctantly melting into it every single time. They were slightly chapped against her own, but moved in such a caressing manner. Sucking her bottom lip between his teeth to nibble along it. He tilted her head to the side, letting it slowly fall into a gentle exchange of kisses between them, because he _knows_ when he pushed to far. _Knows_, how to make it up to her without once uttering the word '_Sorry'_ unless needed.

_God_, he was bad for her. Oh, so very bad for her, but there wasn't an ounce of her that actually gave a damn. They didn't know Quentin like she did at this point. Didn't get to see that flabbergasted side of him when she manages to _outwit_ him. Even if it was for a second. They didn't get to see his softer side. The one he holds under lock and key because _fuck them_, that's why.

"Ahem." The clearing, or at least, the _attempt_ at clearing one's throat sounded out. Breaking the chemistry between them, because one _shouldn't_ be doing this in the halls of school. Let alone this one where news traveled within a second.

"Kid, while I like having him shut the hell up for a change, not in the halls." Logan grunted, continuing his way down the hall where he came from.

"_Jesus fucking Christ_, Quentin fucking Quire." Kate breathed out, her head falling back against the wall as he finally pulled back from her. Letting her slim legs drop back down to the floor. For a moment, she almost fell to her knees, because yeah, he's a _decent _kisser.

"In my defense," He began, holding a hand to his chest. "_You_ grabbed onto me-"

"Don't even _start_ with me, Quire." She pointed out, fixing her shirt _and_ her disheveled hair. "Get to class."

There was no denying the smile on her face as she left him there, heading down the hall to the dorms to his room because why have her own to clean up when she's only here for a couple of days?

A high pitch whistler caught her attention as she rounded the corner. Turning back around to only see, one again, a _smug_ Quentin Quire dangling her bra from his fingertips. Chuckling where he stood as her arms instantly went up to her chest.

"QUENTIN!"

_God, he was bad. _


End file.
